Take a Chance
by Valora1900
Summary: A Shikamaru story. I tried to make it a oneshot but decided I wanted a little more. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

You worked part time at the grilling place that Choji loved to eat at. As you took over the meat to the table you locked eyes with a very attractive dark eyed male. You smiled and he let a smirk play with his lips. You noticed a blonde girl sitting next to him as you sat the food down. The blonde being Ino, as she introduced herself looking between the two of you .

"_Your name_" You said politely smiling at her.

"You should eat with us" She said with a mischievous smile. And then the older man of the whole group had the same smile and insisted you sat with them. You looked around and notice you were a little slow and knew your boss wouldn't mind since you would probably get a bigger tip for sitting with them. Ino got up and pushed the older man, Asuma, and Choji over so you could sit beside the handsome tired looking man.

"Name's Shikamaru Nara" he said with a casual wave of his hand as that special smirk formed his lips.

"Nice to meet you." You said with a big smile.

You sat listening to all of them talking up Shikamaru and you knew what they were doing and you couldn't hide the smile on your face as they talked about him. You volunteered to cook the food for them so it looked like you were working and they let you. You enjoyed cooking and was actually pretty good at it.

"This is the most delicious food I've tasted" Choji said stuffing his face with the latest batch of food.

You tasted one of the pork chops and shrugged, "This is nothing. You should try my cooking from home" You said with a smile.

Shikamaru looked at you with that smile, "So you inviting us over for dinner?"

Your heart stopped, you had no idea how to really answer it but you were going to be polite and smart, you knew the four of them could eat "Sure I'll make the food if you buy."

Shikamaru's smile grew despite his response of "Well that's a drag."

You and the rest of his team laughed at him. Team 10 came in several times after that but you were on a mission. A couple of days later after your mission they came in again and asked what food you would like to make. You did end up making food for them. You had lemon pepper tailapia, shrimp scami and breaded calamari. They all agreed that it was the best dinner they ever had. Ino helped you clean the dishes and put them away.

She leaned against the counter and smiled, "You should totally ask Shikamaru out."

You felt you cheeks get warm as you put your head down letting your _color_ hair hide your face from Ino. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Of course it would he really likes you."

"Really?" You turned your face to look at her with hopeful eyes so face you might have gotten whip lash.

Ino's face was one of pure amusement as a hand reached around you to put their cup in the sink. You looked to the owner's face and saw it was Shikamaru. Ino left the room to join the conversation in the other room.

"Ya know it is a real drag but I have to agree with Ino." Shikamaru said standing with one hip against the counter.

"So…" You paused wondering if you should continue but decided to take a chance, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" You finished with a shrug looking down at the dishes.

"Sure" He said as his finger went under your chin pulling you closer to him until your lips met for your first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Shikamaru were currently playing cards together. You just got done play his game and it was his turn to play yours, poker. You were reckless and took many chances unlike Shikamaru. You've been dating the lazy ninja for almost a year now. He was great at his game and becoming rather good at all your card games that you loved to play.

"Lets make this interesting" Shikamaru said earning a puzzled look from you, "Lets bet our clothes."

You liked the sound of that. "Alright then" you said with a smile.

"OK each item is the equivalent of one. All tops equal one and underwear includes your bra as well."

You nodded shuffling the cards, "Sounds fair." You dealt the cards and before you both touched you cars you decided on socks first. You won the first round and then Shikamaru dealt, he decided on shirts. You won again and was able to take in his slightly muscular form. He dealt his pants as you bet your shirt. He won. He dealt and bet his pants again as you bet your socks. You lost. You dealt and both of you bet your pants. You lost. The only thing you had to offer were your under garments and Shikamaru was not hiding the fact that he was undressing you with his eyes. Shikamaru dealt and lost his pants. You dealt and you lost your underware. You were having about as much luck as Tsunade. But you reckless and put it all in.

"I bet my underwear back and if I win I'm on top."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Who said we are having sex?"

"I did" you said as you handed him the cards so he could deal. "Besides what else are we going to do naked? Run around the village?" You asked sarcastically.

Shikamaru laughed at the idea. "I bet my underwear and if I win you have to do Anal."

You swallowed hard, you did not like the sound of that but again… you were reckless. "Deal." You hoped that the Tsunade losing streak was over because your ass was literally on the line.

He dealt the cards and your heart felt lighter and full of hope, you had a great hand. You set it down with a smile. He didn't look amused as he set down his cards. You won thankfully. You lunged on top of Shikamaru knocking him back on top the bed.

"Shouldn't we clean the cards up first?" He asked uncharacteristically.

You stopped the assult to quickly gather up the cards and then kissed Shikamaru as he just laid on the bed enjoying the ability to be lazy. You knew he loved that you enjoyed being on top more than he did. You enjoyed the power that came with it.

You removed his underwear and climbed back on top of him. You positioned yourself over him and penetrated yourself slowly using his member. You began to ride him, up and down, up and down, over and over slowly. You enjoyed feeling all the different variations in his penis rubbing against your walls. You also liked it because Shikamaru made the most attractive faces when you went slow. Shikamaru put his hands on you hips helping you move. You quickened the pace so it was enjoyable for both you and Shikamaru. You leaned down and attacked that special spot on his neck that made him go crazy.

He tried to conceal his moans but couldn't and they came out, turning you on. You felt your gut tighten and knew you were close, doing your best to keep the pace going. Your hips started to move oddly as you got closer and closer to your climax, Shikamaru helped you with the pace the best he could. You both started moaning louder signaling that you two were close. You both felt the glorious release at the same time. You fell beside him snuggling up to him, quivering as the orgasm still lingered a little longer than usual.

"So when can we play again?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"Why?" You asked curiously.

"I want to bet my last bet." He said lazily.

You laughed nervously, "You don't have to put my ass on the line like that."

"Maybe we could just play my game from now on." He had you. It was jeopardizing your ass or losing to him all the time. Your ego could not handle that and you were just too reckless.


	3. Chapter 3

Right after chapter 2

You got off of the bed and got the cards off of the floor then threw them at Shikamaru.

"Now?" He asked with a little excitement in his voice and with a tired expression. You knew he was more excited than anything.

"Yep." You said triumphantly trying to mask how nervous you were.

"What are you betting?" He asked watching you closely as you crawled back into the bed.

"You can never bring up anal again." You knew this would crush him, he wanted to try it so bad.

"Deal." He said sitting up. "Who do you want to deal?"

"Me. It's my ass at stake here." You said with as much humor as you could.

You dealt out the cards and each of you looked at the same time. Your heart sank. You had nothing. Shikamaru was going to get every official V-card that you had now. You set your cards down and he had an alright hand. He beat you and when he realized it he smiled big.

"Damn it." You muttered under your breath.

Maybe this would teach you how to be more careful with what you agree too and won't let your ego get the better of you. Shikamaru reached across you to get into the night stand and come out with the lube. He was seriously going to do it.

"Get on your hands and knees." He said and you did as he commanded. You watched behind you as he put the lube on his penis and then you looked away as he place a little lube on your ass. And then you felt a finger enter. It didn't feel bad, it didn't feel good. Then another finger and it started to feel uncomfortable.

'Oh god what did I get myself into' you thought as another finger entered. It was defiantly uncomfortable and you had no idea how his penis was going fit. He took out all of the fingers and your ass felt weird with out them.

"I'll try to be gentle as possible" He said from behind you pressing himself at your sacred entrance.

"OK" was all you said and you put your head down gritting your teeth as you felt him enter from behind.

Shikamaru entered slowly, it honestly was uncomfortable and felt like you were going to the bathroom as he entered you. He place loving kisses on your back and began to move slowly let you get accustomed to his size. After getting used to it, it wasn't bad. It was an odd feeling and you weren't sure if you liked it or not yet.

Shikamaru paused, "Do you want me to stop?"

And you realized you still had your head down and teeth gritted. You stopped clenching your jaw and felt relief form not straining your jaw muscles. "Yeah we can continue."

Shikamaru laughed at you, "Not bad huh? Because it's amazing for me."

"It's… an odd feeling. Not bad, not good. Just ehh.." You explained.

"I see" Shikamaru said and the tone of his voice meant he was defiantly thinking.

Shikamaru's hand reached around you and started playing with you and going in and out of you earning a moan.

"There we go." He hummed in your ear.

Shikamaru started to go a little faster while still rubbing you in the right places. He also rubbed your breast as well and that drove you crazy. You begged for more and Shikamaru gave you all the concentration he had. Your moans got closer together which told Shikamaru you were close. You were surprised that something so uncomfortable in the beginning could feel so good at the end.

When you did orgasm it felt weird. Your walls were clenching but there was nothing to squeeze against. Shikamaru fallowed you into ecstasy a few thrusts later, pulling out and cuming all over your back. Shikamaru wiped you off with something and you got off the bed heading towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He shouted from your room.

"To get a shower. I feel dirty." You shouted back.

Shikamaru followed you and you two got a shower together, actually getting cleaned and no more sex for the day. You were defiantly not up for it. Your put on a new outfit for bed as Shikamaru put his clothes back on. You honestly did enjoy it, and might do it again.

"So when are we playing poker again" He asked as he kissed your lips.

"With that bet not anytime soon." You said rubbing your ass that still didn't feel quite right. Shikamaru laughed with you.

"I guess we will be playing my game then." He said with that devilish smirk.

Oh no, you were going to play poker again. And if your ass had to be the bet each time your chances of winning sometimes at poker was much better than winning at his game. And it wasn't so bad so maybe taking a chance wasn't so bad after all.

You gave him a kiss good bye pushing him out the door. "We will see about that."


End file.
